


A Very Asgard Christmas

by CaseyHeart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyHeart/pseuds/CaseyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's attempt to bring the mortal custom of Christmas to Loki's cell in Asgard results in the two engaging in a passionate round of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Asgard Christmas

"Loki Lie-smith, awaken! For I bring mirth and good cheer!"

Loki rolled over on the stone slab in his bare cell deep within the dungeons of Asgard. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed at the sight of his half brother, and the ridiculous red hat with white trim he was wearing. "What is the meaning of this idiocy?"

Thor shoved Loki upright with one hand and plopped down on the stone bed, setting a brown grocery bag on the floor between his feet. "It is the mortal custom of Christmas, brother, but not the fun one pagans used to do! I bring gifts and familial cheer! It is..." he intoned gravely with a significant pause, "just something people do now."

Loki winced and leaned away from the reek of alcohol pouring out of his brother's mouth. "Heimdall's Hernia man, what have you been drinking?"

"Nog! With eggs! Or possibly egg with nogs." Thor nodded gravely. "I am unsure of the recipe, but it is delicious."

Loki sighed and moved further down the bed as Thor cheerfully pulled two packages wrapped in brightly colored paper out of the bag, considered them briefly, and handed one to Loki. "Now, we exchange gifts. You give me that one, and I, will give you this one." He waved the package in front of his incarcerated brother, a grin splitting his face.

Loki closed his eyes and shook his head, but held the package out.

Thor took the package back, and dropped the one he was holding in Loki's lap. "Excellent! Come brother, open your gift!"

Loki's shoulders slumped further, and he looked from the package in his lap to his brother. The golden oaf was grinning his idiot grin, looking at him expectantly. Loki sighed and shook his head, but pulled the end of the ribbon until it unraveled and then pulled the paper apart. He removed a dark red tie from the wrapping paper, blinked several times, and looked at his brother. "Thank you? I look forward to wearing it to the very next formal dinner I have within my cell."

Loki's body rocked as Thor slapped his shoulder with a meaty palm. "You are welcome! I knew you would like it! Now, for my gift from you!" Thor's large fingers eagerly ripped the paper apart, tearing the ribbon in half to reveal a fake plastic fish mounted on a wooden plaque. Thor waved his hand in front of the fish, and it began singing "Don't Worry, Be Happy."

"By the All-Father's All Penetrating Anal Beads," Loki's eyes grew wide and he leaned back, pulling the tie taut between his hands. "What! Is! That!?"

"Hah! It is a singing fish! The height of hilarity brother, I thank you for this gift!"

Loki dropped the tie and wrapping paper to the floor, leaping across the bed towards his brother. His fingers found Thor's throat and squeezed as he climbed over Thor's body and shoved him down onto the slab of stone. "I would never give anyone, even you, such a tasteless... awful piece of... mortal garbage... you giant, blond, dolt!"

Thor gurgled awkwardly as he fell on his back, the aftertaste of bile, rum, and eggnog rising in his throat as Loki tried to strangle him. He looked up at his brother's rage contorted face and felt the warm flush of alcohol filling his body. The singing fish fell to the floor and began a piscine rendition of "I Will Survive." Thor got his arms between their bodies, feeling the weight of his half-brother on top of him, pushing him down, holding him in place.

Loki felt his brother beneath him, felt the massive arms working along his body, pushing against him, but hard but without using his full strength.Felt his fingers sinking into the thick neck, Thor's hot breath on his face. He hated this man, hated him with all his divine passion, but his eyes kept going back to the tie on the floor. Loki concentrated on strangling his half-brother, trying to force all his rage into the fingers wrapped around his throat, but memories of the few moments of kindness in his childhood, all of which had come from this giant bearded jackass kept flooding back to him.

Thor looked up at Loki, the insane passion in his eyes, and envied him the depth of his feelings, his passion, his single minded will. He didn't resist when Loki's lips pressed down against his own, tentatively at first, then harder, more certain. Loki loosed his grip around Thor's neck, but didn't let go. He bit down on the Thunder God's lower lip until Thor gasped in pain, then shoved his tongue into his mouth.

Thor shifted his arms, pulling them out from between them, and pulled Loki's body tight against himself. He felt Loki's body moving against his, and moaned as Loki pulled his lips away, then slapped him hard across the face.

Loki shoved himself upright, then dragged Thor off the bed and pushed him down to his knees. The blond giant looked up eagerly, expectantly as Loki towered over him and slid his pants down his body. The cloth hit the floor and Loki freed his feet, letting Thor see his cock.

Thor closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and leaned forward only to find Loki's hand against his forehead. "No. Beg me for it first, dear brother. I will hear Odin's heir beg, or you can leave right now."

Thor slammed his hand down into the floor with a mighty crack and snarled, then shook his head, but couldn't take his eyes off the sight of the cock in front of him. He licked his lips, then looked down. "May I suck your cock?"

Loki scoffed and casually back handed Thor. "No, you'll have to do better."

The pain made it easier, made his mind foggier, turned the shame that filled him into a warm, burning desire. "Lord Loki, may I please suck your cock?" Thor rode the shame down as his body slumped, his lips finding Loki's feet. "Please, may I suck your delicious, superior cock?" Thor's lips slid higher up Loki's feet, working across his shins, his calves, his thighs. He mumbled pleas the entire way, begging to have Loki's cock in his mouth. He managed to place one careful kiss on Loki's balls before his head was shoved away.

Loki held his brother at arm's length, enjoying the site of him on his knees, begging him to use his mouth. "Better, but still not good enough. Show me what a depraved little cock hound you can be."

Thor wiggled in Loki's grasp, trying to get his mouth nearer his cock, and tried to dredge up all the filthy sayings he had picked up from his time on Earth. "Please shove your cock down my throat! I want to taste your come, please use my face to jerk off with, please shove your cock down my throat..."

Thor gurgled as Loki couldn't restrain himself any further. He dragged Thor's head to his body by the hair, and shoved his cock in between his lips. Thor sighed and purred, then choked and gasped as Loki shoved his cock forward, not stopping at his mouth, invading his throat. Loki had both hands on the back of Thor's head when he finally overcame his half-brother's gag reflex, shoving his cock down Thor's throat, watching the flesh bulge obscenely as he worked the head down and back, pulling it out just long enough for Thor to get a mouthful of air before slamming it back in, not stopping until he felt his ball's resting against Thor's chin.

"Ughhhh," Loki leaned back and moaned, listening to the gurgling sounds Thor made, watching drool run down his face and catch in his beard. He rocked his hips, fucking his face, watching his cock slide in and out of Thor's mouth. He channeled all his rage and anger into his body, fucking Thor's face as hard as he could, trying to fuck his brother's mouth so hard his cock would erupt from the back of his skull.

"Hate you... always father's little pet..." Loki mumbled as Thor gurgled, finally slapping Loki on the thigh as his vision swam and turned purple around the edges. Loki looked down at Thor, choking on his cock, and blinked back tears of rage and something else he wouldn't admit before dragging his cock out of Thor's mouth. He watched Thor slump forward to his hands and knees, gasping for air, drool puddling on the floor beneath him.

The cell filled with the sounds of their harsh breathing, both wondering what they had done, what would happen next, when some slight motion set the singing fish off again.

Loki howled in rage and grabbed Thor's hair, dragging him forward and throwing him on the bunk, face down. His fingers clawed Thor's pants away, shredding them until the sculpted muscles of Thor's ass appeared.

"I am finally going to show you..." Loki kicked Thor's legs apart, savagely driving his legs away from each other until the muscles and tendons in Thor's legs burned. "What it feels like..." Loki shifted his own hips, lining his spit soaked cock up with the center of Thor's ass. "When you treat me this way!"

Thor whimpered and moaned but didn't resist as Loki's cock sank into his body. Loki grabbed his brother's shoulders, pushing, feeling Thor's ass contract, try to expel his cock.

Thor tried to focus on his breathing, to allow the cock in, not to fight it, but his body instinctively betrayed him. "Agggh, please, slower!"

"You'll take it, you'll like it, and when I'm done you'll lick my cock clean and beg for more." Loki leaned forward and shoved harder, feeling another inch of his cock slide into Thor's ass. "This is what it feels like, understand?" Loki pushed until he felt the last of his cock slide into Thor's body. He could see Thor's hands wrapped in the blanket from his bed, pulling against the cloth, trying to will his body into some sensation that wasn't this violation. "How you treat me. Something I crave and hate myself for craving. Something that I know is wrong but I can't stop myself from coming back to."

Thor started to speak, but his words turned into a howl of pain mixed with a scream of pleasure as Loki pulled his cock back until only the head was inside of Thor, then slammed it back in. He ignored Thor's protesting muscles this time, shoving his body forward until his cock was buried inside of Thor.

"No more talking!" Loki began sawing back and forth, fucking Thor as hard as he could. "No more words! This is me..." Loki paused his cadence to wait until his cock was buried in Thor's ass again, "this is me showing you the same kindness you've shown me all these years!"

Thor moaned and Loki snarled as their bodies continued on animal instinct. Thor tried to remember Tony Stark's drunken ramblings on sodomy, and Black Widow's more coherent interjections. He clenched his ass as Loki pulled out, and relaxed as he shoved in, trying to milk Loki's cock with his body, jerk him off through the haze of pain and discomfort.

Sweat and tears were pouring down Loki's face. All his memories of his half brother, good and bad, were flooding over him as he dragged his cock back and forth, in and out of Thor's body. Lust and terror were coursing through his mind as he reveled in this moment of victory and domination and simultaneously wondered if this might be what caused Thor to finally kill him when it was over. He tried to prolong the fucking as long as he could, to make this one moment of triumph over everyone's blond favorite last forever so he wouldn't have to face the consequences. Then, at the thought of the naked giant choking the life out of him, his body going limp as his come ran down Thor's ass, at seeing the sorrow fill Thor's eyes as he realized what he had done, Loki's balls twitched and Thor moaned, and he wasn't in control at all anymore.

He slammed his hips forward one last time, crying as the orgasm ripped through his body and he filled Thor's ass with come. Thor howled back at him, tearing the blanket in half, pounding the stone bed so hard that chips exploded and flew into the corners of the room from the impact.

They screamed their pleasure at each other until both were hoarse and exhausted, then fell down. Loki flopped on the floor, dignity forgotten, as Thor dragged his legs up beneath him and lie face down on the bed. The cool air felt good against their raw, heated flesh, and both slumped in exhaustion.

Thor reached out for him and Loki flinched, knowing he was too exhausted to fight back, but Thor's big meaty palm just caught his hand and hauled him up onto the bed. Thor's beard was rough against Loki's cheek as they kissed.

"That was... unexpected." Thor's voice seemed unnaturally quite, hushed.

Loki could only nod. "It was. I am afraid that your singing fish caused me to lose control of my emotions."

They both looked at the Billy Bass, daring it to begin singing, and sighed when it remained silent.

"We could..." Thor started, then trailed off.

"Do this again some time?" Loki finished when he saw the flush creeping up Thor's cheeks, a strange feeling of momentary mercy coming over him.

"Yes." Thor sighed happily and stretched.

Loki reached up and caught his hands, a grin splitting his face. "Yes. I confess, I didn't think I would care for it, but this Christmas tradition isn't bad at all."

"Merry Christmas, brother."


End file.
